


Das Haus

by novembermond



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-07
Updated: 2008-07-07
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:11:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9078199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novembermond/pseuds/novembermond
Summary: Repost: Diese Story wurde zum ersten Mal am 07.07.2008 gepostet. Man findet sie auch noch auf animexx. Ich hatte offenbar damals keine große Lust eine Summary zu schreiben, denn das einzige, das heute noch auffindbar ist, lautet: "Light, Hubschrauber, Erinnerungen zurück, yadda yadda". Au weia.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bitte beachtet die Warnungen.

Es fühlte sich unter seinen Fingern an wie ganz normales dickes Papier, auf keine Weise übernatürlich, und doch sollte es das Mördernotizbuch sein, dass Kira – Higuchi – verwendet hatte. Light stahl es L aus der Hand und da geschah es.

 

„Oh.“

Es war dunkel, nichts außer dem Mond erhellte den Raum. Er beschien die Gestalt am Fenster von hinten, so dass Light nichts als den Umriss erkennen konnte. Aufrecht, gepflegtes Haar, also sicher nicht Ryuzaki.

„Wer?“ fragte Light und keine Sekunde später: „Wo?“ Schließlich war er gerade eben noch im Hubschrauber gewesen und jetzt plötzlich in einem Haus. Es war nach japanischer Bauweise schlicht und elegant. War er ohnmächtig geworden, hatte L ihn hierher gebracht? Aber das sah gar nicht nach L aus.

„Wo?“ wiederholte die Person vor ihm und bewegte sch langsam auf ihn zu. „Mein Seelenhaus. Wer? Ich.“

Light blinzelte. Irgendwas an der Stimme… Seelenhaus?

„Du bist das Buch.“

„Falsch!“ Die Stimme klang hart und gleichzeitig belustigt. Die Person stand direkt vor Light, genauso groß wie er und immer noch in Schatten gehüllt. „Kira“, hauchte er und drehte sich, um das Mondlicht auf sein Gesicht fallen zu lassen.

„Na toll!“ entfuhr es Light. „Ryuzaki wird mich nie in Ruhe lassen.“

„Das lass nur meine Sorge sein“, erwiderte der andere Light, Kira, und schickte sich an, an ihm vorbei zu gehen. Light drehte sich um. Da war eine Tür. Er musste nicht nachfragen um zu wissen, wohin die Tür führte und dass es die einzige nach draußen war.

„Warte!“ Er stoppte Kira mit einer Hand.

„Es ist in Ordnung“, sagte dieser, „du hast mir gute Dienste geleistet, aber es wird Zeit, das Original wieder übernehmen zu lassen.“

„Das … Original?“ Light wünschte sich einen Sessel, aber dafür müsste er von der Tür weggehen.

„Ich habe dich erschaffen, und du bist so perfekt wie es nicht anders zu erwarten war.“ Kira lächelte freundlich, ein Glitzern in seinen dunklen Augen. „Aber das da draußen ist mein Körper und wenn du versuchst, mich aufzuhalten, muss ich dich zerstören.“

Das bestätigte Lights Vermutung. Die Tür war der Weg zurück in seinen Körper, der immer noch neben Ryuzaki angekettet im Hubschrauber saß und das Death Note in den Händen hielt. Aber erst jetzt wurde Light der perfide Plan in seinem ganzen Ausmaß klar. Kira – er schaffte es nicht mehr, von dem anderen Jungen als Light oder sich selbst zu denken, obwohl sie sich aufs Haar glichen – würde in der Sekunde als er bei der Tür draußen war, anfangen, das Buch einzusetzen. Er war eine tödliche Gefahr für alle Anwesenden, nein eigentlich für überhaupt alle Menschen. Und L! Der seltsame Detektiv war mittlerweile an Light gewöhnt, was wenn er die Veränderung überhaupt nicht erkannte? Hatte er die erste bemerkt? Hatte es eine solche gegeben? Aber Light konnte nicht weiter darüber nachdenken, da Kira ihn am Kragen packte und zur Seite schleuderte. Mit nur einer Hand, wohlgemerkt.

Obwohl Light klar war, dass nichts davon real an seinem – Kiras? – Körper geschah, tat der Aufprall höllisch weh. Immerhin war dieser Ort echt genug, um den Unterschied zwischen den Tatamimatten und dem kleinen Holztisch deutlich zu fühlen.

Kira ging weiter auf die Tür zu, Light ließ sich aber nicht so schnell schlagen. Er stürzte vorwärts, prallte im vollen Lauf auf den anderen Körper und riss ihn herum. Wenn Kira hier solche Körperkraft hatte, musste Light sie auch haben, waren sie doch schließlich derselbe Körper. Irgendwie.

Oder auch nicht. Kira, der mit dem Aufenthalt im Seelenhaus deutlich mehr Erfahrung hatte, schüttelte Light ab wie eine Fliege.

„Ich will das wirklich nicht tun. Aber du zwingst mich ja dazu.“ Er stürzte sich auf Light, bevor dieser sich aufrappeln konnte und schlug erst auf ihn ein, dann seinen Kopf gegen den Boden. Tatamimatten konnten auch erstaunlich hart sein, dachte Light, während er verzweifelt versuchte sich zu wehren. Es ist nicht echt, versuchte er sich zu suggerieren, das ist nicht dein Körper, aber es funktionierte nicht im Geringsten. Seine Sicht verschwamm.

„Du bist nur eine minderwertige Teilkopie! Bilde dir bloß nicht ein, es mit mir aufnehmen zu können!“

Nein, dachte Light. Ich bin ein Teil von dir, der Teil den du loswerden musstest, weil du nicht mit ihm klarkamst. Deshalb bin ich überhaupt noch hier. In Light Yagamis Seelenhaus kann nur Light Yagamis Seele sein. Auch wenn sie zerteilt ist.

Als Kira aufheulte, wurde Light erst klar, dass er es laut ausgesprochen hatte. Oder vielleicht lasen sie auch die Gedanken des anderen. Sein Kopf schmerzte zu sehr, um genauer darüber nachzudenken. Etwas riss an ihm, oh, Kira, natürlich.

Fokus, Light, Fokus. Die Welt, na ja die Nicht-Welt, wurde wieder klarer, doch war das nur bedingt eine Verbesserung, als Light erkennen musste, dass er plötzlich nackt auf dem Bauch lag. Kira presste ihn in die Matten, die sich schnell unter ihm erwärmten. Light, immer mit dem Fluch eines überaus intelligenten Gehirns geschlagen, erkannte, was jetzt kommen musste. Er erstarrte, denn er erkannte ebenso, dass ihm Kira hier überlegen war, wie sehr er sich auch wehrte. Vielleicht war Kira tatsächlich ein größerer Teil von Lights Seele. Aber wenn das so war, wollte Light dann überhaupt ein Teil dieser Person sein? Ihm wurde schlecht, noch bevor Kira anfing.

Solange Kira jedoch hier mit Light beschäftigt war, konnte er sich nicht draußen mit L beschäftigen. Vielleicht konnte er nicht statt Kira hinaus, aber wenn er ihn hier halten konnte? Würde sein Körper in Katatonie verfallen? Selbst das war besser, als Kira auf die Welt loszulassen.

Verdammt, L hatte die ganze Zeit recht gehabt. Das tat weh, aber nicht so sehr wie das, was Kira ihm antat.

„Du… krankes… Arschloch!“ zischte er zwischen den Stößen, wohl wissend, dass es den anderen noch wütender und brutaler machen würde. Alles, um ihn von der Tür fern zu halten.

Es war schließlich nicht, echt, es war nicht sein Körper. Kiras Körper. Light schrie, das Haus verwandelte sich in Eis, gleichzeitig durchdrangen Flammen seinen Leib. Das war echt genug! Kira drehte Light wieder auf den Rücken, begann seine Tortur von neuem. Aber Light war auch ein Teil dieser Seele und ein Teil des Hauses musste auch ihm gehören. Plötzlich schnellten Ranken aus dem Tatami, schlangen sich um Kira. Light wagte kaum zu atmen, der andere Körper immer noch auf und in ihm.

„Gib auf!“ sagte Kira. „Du bist ein unfertiges, unfähiges skrupulöses Ding! Es sind ja nicht einmal Dornen hier dran.“ Er lachte. Es klang hässlich. „Die Welt braucht mich, nicht dich. Jemand muss hart durchgreifen und den Menschen den rechten Weg zeigen.“

Light zitterte. Vor Schmerzen, vor Horror.

„Dies ist voll und ganz mein Haus, Light-kun.“ Der Sarkasmus, Ls Anrede, blieb ihm nicht verborgen. Er würde L nie wieder sehen oder hören. Den Ranken wuchsen blutrote Rosen und Dornen gleichermaßen. Sie ließen von Kira ab, fesselten Light, der nichts dagegen tun konnte. Die Blütenblätter streichelten seine Haut, die Dornen drangen tief in sein Fleisch ein. Tränen liefen heiß über seine Wangen. Sein Ebenbild fuhr damit fort, ihn zu vergewaltigen. Die Ranken gehorchten seinem Willen nicht mehr, ließen nicht von Light ab, bis Kira fertig war, erschauerte und kurz erstarrte, nicht als er aus Light glitt, nicht als Kira zur Tür ging und sie öffnete.

Und auch nicht, als er sich noch einmal zu Light umdrehte und sagte: „Es wird alles gut, ich verspreche es.“

 

In der Außenwelt saß der Körper von Light Yagami im Hubschrauber und schrie.


End file.
